


March 31, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Forgot curfew again?'' Amos muttered in a sarcastic tone as he scowled before Supergirl's eyes widened.





	March 31, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''Forgot curfew again?'' Amos muttered in a sarcastic tone as he scowled before Supergirl's eyes widened and she ceased battling a territorial Smallville creature for a moment.

THE END


End file.
